Foodfight In Vlakjes
by Femmates
Summary: Een foodfight met bappels, grote grijze of funky regenbooggekleurde vlakjes... ja, je snapt het wel weer. Randomness. Gedumpt bij HP omdat er meestal wel ene Blaise en Draco bijgesleept worden...


Jetski: ik heb morgen 1 repetitie en 2 so's... heb medelij  
Faab: Ik leef met je mee Probeert sjokoijs in de cdromdrive te stoppen

Jetski: probeert sjokoijs uit de cdromdrive te lebberen

Computer: Kgggssherrrrrhhgggg

Faab: Errr... Da's een raadsel, niet?

Computer: BOEM!

Faab: Ik weet het wel, ik weet het wel! Kijkt naar restje computer

Jetski: Ik weet het! Ik weet het!

Faab: Veegt smeltende toetsenbord van handen Wat dan?

Jetski: kijkt erg kwaad omdat ze een som in het Wiskundeboek dacht te snappen maar het antwoord niet klopt HIJ HAD GEWOON ZIN OM BOEM TE ZEGGEN!

Emma: zit zich af te vragen wat hier allemaal aan de hand is en krijgt dan het vage idee dat random dingen roepen fun is PINDAAAAH!

Jetski: KAAAAAAAS!

Jetski: besluit dat Wiskunde suckt, gooit haar boek door het raam heen en krijgt dan zin in iets chocolade-achtigs Hé, Faab... leeft da ijs nog?

Emma: kijkt puppy-eyes op volume 100 op naar Faab chwocowla?

-Preesmie entert FORT-

Preesmie: Wasdit?

Faab: Randomness!

Jetski: Mensen die dringend behoefte hebben aan chocola... does, Faab... leeft da ijs nog?

Faab: VIRTUEEL VOEDSELGEVECHT! YAY!

Jetski: JAAH! begint met paaseitjes te gooien

Preesmie: gooit met zichzelf

Jetski: gooit er sinaasappels achteraan

Preesmie rent sinasappels achterna MIJN!

Emma: gooit er hele Enten (ja, die pratende bomen uit LOTR) achteraan

Preesmie: snapt niet waar ze in terecht is gekomen maar doet gezellig mee

Jetski: Appels en bananen zijn ook hip! gooit bappels en ananen...verzint ter plekke nieuw woord: bappel

Faabgooit met de gehate krentebollen die ze op school voorgeschoteld kreeg

Preesmie knalt tegen Ent op auw...

Preesmiekrijgt krentebol tegen dr kop

Emma: krijgt Ent op haar hoofd ...

Jetski: krijgt krentenbol voor dr krent Auw...

Preesmie huggt alles

Jetski: huggt gezellig mee

Jetski: Da hugg-center!

Preesmie wordt op slag vrienden met een ronslingerende appel

Emma: hugs Ent en bedenkt dan dat Enten Huggen niet leuk is en hugt alle femmates aanwezig

Jetski: wordt geplet door El hmmm pfffhhhmmmm fffm!

Preesmie: huggt een waskrijtje

Faab: Zet tanden in een ent AUW!

Preesmie HUGGT BLAISE!

Preesmie: die ze altijd weer in randomness weet te betrekken..arme Blaise

Jetski: rukt zichzelf los en rent naar de dichtstbijzijnde Bappel begint er tevreden op te kauwen

El: kijkt rond en ondekt dat JD is ontsnapt HEEEEY! begint hem overal te zoeken (onder kleedjes, in alle vasen... etc.)

Preesmie vraag zich verdwaasd af wat een Bappel is

Jetski: legt op kleutertoon uit dat dat een kruising is tussen een appel en een banaan

Preeesmie: ontdenkt dattet r niks kan schelen en gaat verder met Blaise pletten

-Slof enters-

Preesmie doet een dansje

Preesmie YAY! huggt slof half dood

Jetski: gooit met random bappels terwijl ze er zelf nog steeds op een kauwt

Slof:Preesmie... PIJN!

Preesmievangt de bappels op en geeft ze aan slof

Preesmie VRIEEEENDIN!

El: zit nog steeds angstig naar JD te zoeken

Slof: eet de appel vrolijk op

El: neemt heel ff tijd voor Slof Bappel lieverd en gaat verder met zoeke

Jetski: verbeterd Slof geirriteerd BAPPEL!

Preesmie besluit El uit dr lijden te verlossen en knalt dr voor dr hoofd zodat ze JD vanzelf gaat zien

El: x.x giggle giggle

Preesmie giggelt gezellig mee

Jetski: legt weer op kleutertoontje uit Een Bappel is een kruising tussen een random appel en een random banaan.

slof: ik haaaaaat bappels...

Preesmie: haat gezellig mee met slof

El: ...mompelt ja... ik hou ook van jou...

Preesmie slaat jetski om dr oren met een jetski GEEN BAPPELS MEER!

Faab: Legt op kleutertoontje uit dat random dingen altijd roeleren, wat ook een random woord is

Preesmie: huggt faab halfdood omdat ze ook de cewlheid van randomness snaptYAY RANDOM IKKAH RANDOM

Jetski: bedenkt dat ze nog niet genoeg chocola opheeft, en dat Bappels geen chocola bevatten, ook al zijn ze nog zo random, en rent gillend achter een random voorbijvliegend chocolade-eitje aan

Preesmie struikelt over een bappel

Faab (& haar betweterinstinct): MOMPELT, NIET MOMPELD, toch?

Preesmie: YAAAH MOMPELT

Jetski: Dat is correct.

Preesmie: ZEER CORRECT BALKENENDE

El: begint nu als een maniac te giegelen en vage dingen uit kramen over haar 'geliefde' ...Kauwgum!

Preesmiehoudt van dr capslock toets en besluit die maar weer permanent aan te zetten

Jetski: vraagt zich af waar de capslock toets zit, ziet ergens 'caps lock' staan, vraagt zich af of dat de goede is en drukt hem in HE WATTE?

Jetski: CAPS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!

Preesmie: YAY

Preemsie YO? WROM ISSET ZO STIL?

Preesmiepraist mie

El: ja... Mie kan je eten...

Preesmie: EETEEETEET

Slof: of praisen

Preesmie: MIIIEEEMIEEEMIIEEE

Preesmie: heeft inmiddels haar lang verloren gewaande potlood gevonden en begint er tevreden op te kauwen

El: zit bang en overdreven huilend in een klein donker hoekje te kijken hoe Preesmie potloden marteld

Preesmie: MUAAHAHA

Preesmie: LORD OF ALL THE WOODISH THINGY'S!

Preesmieontdekt hoe vies hout is

Preesmie ontdekt dat ze meer van plastic houdt...en blaise

Preesmie HEEYAAAH MENSEN

Jetski: komt terug van whatever ze was heengeweest met haar armen vol koekjes Cookies, anyone?

Slof: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

Faab: Slof... Adem rustig en diep...

Jetski: gooit koekjes door het beeldscherm heen ALSJEBLIEFT!

El: Cookie? puppy eyes

Preesmie: zoekt haar vis

Preesmie: ...vis?

Preesmie: MIJN VISJEE WAAR MN VISJE?

El: geeft Preesmie haar vis aan

Preesmie VISJE! huggt EL

Jetski: ontdekt dat ze net het lekkerste chocoladekoekje heeft weggegooid, steekt haar arm door het beeldscherm en pakt het koekje, dat ebil eng voor Faabs ogen hangt, snel terug

Faab: Weigert koekje af te staan aan Jetski

Jetski: slaat Faab en pakt stiekem nog een koekje weg, die op Faabs computer geplakt zat

Slof: gimme gimme gimme! begint te zingen A man of the midnight! won't somebody help me chase the shadows away!

Preesmie blert gezellig mee

Preesmie: UUUUPSIDE IIIINSIDE OUT!

Jetski: kauwt tevreden op chocoladekoekje

Preesmie: LIVIN LA VIDA LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Preesmie: kauwt tevreden op vis

Preesmie woeps srry BESTAH VRIEND VIS

El: is nog steeds aan het bijkomen van Preesmie's potlodenmartling, snuit haar neus in een veel te grote zakdoek ...het gaat al weer...

Preemsie...isset een...ROZE ZAKDOEK?

El: Uhu!

Preesmie; GIMME MIJN ROZE ZAKDOEK!

Jetski: MIJN! GIMME!

Preesmieherinnert zich previous rozazakdoekgevecht en kruipt bang in een hoekje

Preesmiekomt erachter dat hoekjes niet haar ding zijn en komt er snel weer uit en stort zich weer innet gevecht

Slof: killt iedereen die ook maar in 300 meter bij haar koekje komt

Jetski: stapt snel net buiten de 300-meter grens

El: houd haar RZ beschermend in haar armen en kijkt als een leeuw op het punt aan te vallen

Faab: Merkt dat ze op 299 meter afstand van Slof staat AAAH!

Preesmie: vaaaaaaart in de wasbak

Slof: loopt maniakaal op Faab af

Preesmievaaart in dr wasbak met haar vis en nieuwe vriend, roze badeend

Preesmie: CUMMOM PEOPLE HEADBANGEN!

Faab: Zet een stap van 0.99 meter Oh, chips!

Preesmie: duikt onder dr bureau

Preesmie want het is daar leuk

Slof: grijpt GIGA bijl uit vorige 2 gesprekken die,

Preesmie; NIET WEER DE BIJL

Faab: Ehm... Oh... SLOF, DAAR, KOEKJES!

Slof: draait zich om KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEKJEEEEEEEEES! maakt een giga grote jump naar Emma

Jetski: tikt Faab op haar schouder Faab... NU! REN!

Faab: Slaat Preesmie, zodat die weer wat te doen heeft Zet stap net buiten 300 meter gebied HAHA, NANANANANA!

Preesmie dankt faab hartelijk voor de klap tegen dr hoofd en wikkelt dr in mie

Preesmie zet haar draco belle francaise act weer op

Preesmie: praat alleen nog maar frans

Preesmie...

Preesmie kan helemaal geen frans

Jetski: niet weer...

Preesmie: OHLALALA

Jetski: Tu n'est pas une belle Française!

Preesmie: WELLAS

Jetski: Tu est seulement Preesmie!

Preesmie: Je suis...erm...je...ehm...je...Mon...er...

Preesmie: OEUF!

Preesmievaag oeuf-dansje

Preesmie mist haar bloem

Preesmiestaart gehypnotiseerd naar beeldscherm

Preesmieverveelt zich

Preesmierent acher alle personen die ED heten aan

Preesmie: WAAR IS EL HEEN?

Preesmie: EN ERM... SLOF?

Preesmie: EN...WOCHT...IEDEREEN IS PLEITOS ARRRGH

Faab: MUMBLWHHHW

Slof: wa mot je... is pissed of want ze kan niet vechten met emma

Preesmieeenzaam en alleen...met dr visje en eendje en een random persoon dat Ed heet

Jetski: is 2 seconden op het Forum en valt dan al helemaal buiten het gesprek

El: heeft besloten dat niemand haar toch nog ziet en zit nu heel hard jankend op de wc

Preesmie stormt de wc binnen en huggt el

Faab: Houdt neuzelend een preek over privacyrecht

El: Hij is eng! niemand weer waar ze het over heeft

Jetski: wordt genegeerd

Preesmie smackt faab voor dr hoofd met een roze pinguin

Jetski: zucht dat bedoel ik...

Faab: GIMME THAT PINK BIRD! I WANT HIM!

Preesmie gaat weer semmen met ed en eend en visjaaah

Jetski: zucht dramatisch en loopt maar weer weg naar het grote grijze vlak naast het beeldscherm

Preesmieklemt pinguin angtig tegen zich aan MIJN!

Preesmie: zwemt ...in de waaaahaaasbaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaak

Slof: PINKY BIRRRRRRRRRRD!

Preesmie komt de wasbak uit en gaat iedereen martelen door tah zingen

Jetski: zit zieligjes alleen in een hoekje

Faab: IK WIL DE PINGUIN! Nou, dan neem ik Blaise well Die arme jongen wordt er ook altijd bij betrokken

Preesmie: MIJN BLAISE!

Jetski: doet ski's onder

Preesmie: Donder op, mijn pinguin, mijn potlood, mijn blaise, mijn ed, vis, eend en ehm... MIE

Jetski: skiet weg niemand merkt haar op

Preesmie trekt de skies onder jetski weg zodat ze op dr neus donderd

Preesmie huggt blaise

Faab: OF de pinguin OF blaise!

El: gooit rookbom en rent in de rook heel snel en ongezien weg komt dan terug met een hele gare machine

Faab: Doet Blaise in een ijzeren kooi en slikt sleutel in

Preesie: schopt de kooi te pletter en rescued Blaise, rent maar weer eens het dak op met hem

Preesmie; wackt terug met mie

Jetski: vind het niet leuk meer en begint iedereen met de ski's te meppen

Slof: krijgt een ski vol in het gezicht

Jetski: maakt vaag vreugdedansje omdat iemand tenminste haar ski heeft opgemerkt

Slof: Auw...auw...auw... heeft een giga dik linker helft van haar gezicht

Preesmie vanaf het dak

Preesmie WHAHA

Blaise: WTF? NIET ALWEEER! probeert ongezien zonder onverwachte bewegingen weg te vluchten

Faab: HIERRRRRRRRRR JIJ! kijkt heel gevaarlijk

Preesmie grist Blaise snel terug en zet hem weer braaf naast zich oppet dak, gaat weer verder met het slaan van jetski

Jetski; is helemaal happy dat ze opgemerkt wordt, ook al is het door middel van slaan

Preesmie: komt erachter dat ze best veel woorden heeft bedacht

Preesmie: natuuuuuurlijk femmates!

Faab: Gaat ook maar woorden verzinnen Zorz!

Preesmie: huggt blaise maar weer

Preesmie ZORZZORZZORZ!

Jetski: doet gezellig met Faab mee Flok

Preesmie: NGGGG

Preeesmie: bzzzzz

Preesmie: MIE

Preesmie: BLAISE!

Preesmiehuggt arme Blaise

Jetski: wordt een beetje kotsziek van Blaise elke keer

Faab: WOT? Wordt zéér, zéér gevaarlijk

Preesmie ramt dr mie in Jetskies neus WIE WORDT ER NOU ZIEK VAN BLAISE

Faab: Hugt Mort die uit het niets is opgekomen

Slof: Grjorgrje

Random dude + bivakmuts: rent naar binnen grijpt Blaise weg rent weer heel snel naar buiten

Preesmie: RENT GILLEND ACHTER RANDOM DUDE+BIVAKMUTS AAN VANWEGE HET JATTEN VAN BLAISE!

Random dudette + bivakmuts: rent naar binnen, grijpt Mort vast en sleept hem aan zijn haren naar buiten

Preesmie: probeert grjorgrje uit te spreken

Slof: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT!

Preesmie zoekt blaise wanhopig

El: Ik deed niets! Dat was Random dude + vicakmuts!

Slof: was een VICAK MUTS?

random dude +bivakmuts wordt voor zn knar geramd door Preesmie

Faab: Groeit uit tot de Elstka uit Anouks verhaal Rend achter RD+B aan

Jetski: vraagt zich wanhopig af of ze wat gemist heeft Elstka?

Random ventje: Elstka... Een tiepje dat ELven, SToelen en KAtten eet... (En natuurlijk ook random ventjes met bivakmutsen)

Preesmietrekt de bivakmuts af en komt eragter dattet... DRACO IS! --

preesmie huggt draco dood

Preesmierent het dak op met Blaise en draco, en dr roze pinguin, die met een versufte blik in zn oogjes kijkt

Preesmie zit koppig oppet dak en weigert Blaise en Draco te laten gaan

Jetski: wordt Blaise en Draco nu helemaal zat en vermoordt ze allebei met een random mes dat uit de

lucht kwam vallen

Preesmie in slowmotionNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1

Faab: Vervangt heel sneaky alles door poppen en rent maniakaal lachend weg en scared Blaise and Draco to death

Preesmie: ramt jetski voor dr hoofd en rent snel nog achter faab aan

Preesmieneemt dr roze pinguin mee en rent achter faab aan

Jetski: had al een bad hair day, maar haar haar zit nu helemaal ebil, en wijst iedereen erop dat ze geen poppen heeft vermoord maar de echte D&B

Preesmie: lach jetski ebil uit

preesmie trekt Blaise en Draco terug

Preesmiewilt wegrennen maar struikelt

Jetski: merkt random even op dat Blaise en Draco dood zijn

Faab: Ontwijkt alle slagen en gaat dan maar zitten janken en rouwen om D&B

preesmie wackt jetski voor dr hoofd NIETAS

Preesmie wekt ze weer tot leven want ze kan er niet tegen

Preesmie rent maar weer wegmet B&D

Preesmie dr geliefde dakje op

Jetski: wijst op D + B die allebei met heel veel bloed dood liggen te zijn

Preesmiewijst jetski op het feit dat ze ze tot leven heeft gewekt

Jetski: wijst preesmie op het feit dat dat niet kan

Preesmie: DAT KAN WEL!

Preesmie slaat jetski maar weer en vind dattet best kan

Preesmievraagt zich van op het dak af waar Elletje is

Jetski: schopt preesmie met dooie Draco en Blaise van het dak af

Preesmie: klimt koppig met LEVENDE EN ZEER SEXY D&B het dak weer op

Jetski: besluit dan maar om Draco en Blaise een schop te geven zodat ze in het grote grijze vlak terechtkomen

Preesmieschopt jetski

Faab: Doet Jetski een plezier, schopt Prees en B+D in grijze vlak en haalt er allemaal LOTR vage gasten bij

Jetski: zucht diep

Preesmie: pruilt in dr grijze vlakje

Jetski: oew, Legolas, is weer eens wat anders dan Draco! bedenkt zich dat ze wel allebei hoogblond zijn

Jetski: vind Legolas ook niet zo leuk meer en schopt hem naar Preesmie toe

Preesmie: krijgt gezelschap van Legolas en vind het steeds leuker in dr vlak

Jetski: knuffelt Random Orc die langs komt lopen Orcs zijn hip...

Preesmiemaar besluit dat dit toch wel een mooie plek is om interessant te zijn...want BD zijn dr! en dr roze pinguin! en ed! en dr houten potloood en visjaah en eend en Legolas en de rest van haar accesoires

Faab: Wordt meteen dikke shopmaatjes met Gandalf

Jetski: is nog steeds Random Orc aan het knuffelen

Jetski: ziet dan Aragorn en springt hem om de hals

Preesmiesleept ook een ork het vlak in

Faab: EVILGooit Harry en zijn heldeninstinct naar het grijze vlakEVIL

Jetski: gaat met Aragorn op da Pearl bivakkeren

Preesmie barst in huilen uit bij het zien van harry en zn harige achterste en wilt m naar buiten smijten JIJ MAG NIET JOINEN! DIT IS MON SEXYVLAK!

Preesmie probeert een orkje voor Aragorn te ruilen

iedereen: erm...nee

Jetski: houdt Aragorn angstvallig tegen zich aangedrukt

Jetski: schopt Random Orc Preesmie's regenbooggekleurde vak in JE MAG HEM HEBBEN! MAAR ARAGORN BLIJFT MINE!

Preesmie pruilt en gaat koppig zitten zijn in dr grijsheid

Faab: Is roze leuk bij paars? Houdt minirokje omhoog Gandalf: Oh, wait an minjoet, deaaar, ik pas even dit tééh hipppe jurkje

Preesmievindt dr grijze vlak te grijs en besluit alles in psychadelic funky regenboogkleurtjeste verven

Sands: loopt heel random voor bij

Jetski: knuffelt Aragorn nog steeds, en deze besluit aarzelend om dan maar terug te huggen

Preesmiesleeept sands dr vlak in

Preesmie probeert jetski nog steeds een orkje aan te smeren in ruil voor aragorn

Faab: Trekt uit alle macht aan Sands IK WIL MIJN BLINDE CIA-ER!

Jetski: trekt Fred Abberline er ook bij, die opeens weer levend blijkt te zijn

El: ziet Sands in het gesprek staan en is helemaal geïntereseerd SANDS! begint nu alles onder te kwijlen MIJNUS! MY OWN! MY... PRECIOUS!

Preesmie is errrg eenzaam in dr vlakje...ooh nee toch niet...want er zijn sexy personen!

Jetski: vindt Fred toch niet zo leuk en schopt hem naar Preesmie, gaat dan verder met Aragorn huggen

Preesmietrekt gollem dr in hoeft fred niet en kickt m dr sexyvlak uit

Faab: Huggt arme Sands uit alle macht, en knijpt hem halfdood

Preesmiewijst faab op het feit dat sands al veilig in dr vlak zit

El: Red Sands van Faab en begint hem nu te behandelen alsof hij een kind van 7 is

Preesmie wotser dan? sands is in het vlak yooyooyoo

Faab: NIETES  
Sands: HELP  
Faab 'nd Prees: BEK HOUDEN!

Jetski: besluit dat Vlakjes hip zijn en creates een nieuw vlakje, sleept Aragorn erin en gaat druk met hem overleggen welke kleur het vlakje wordt

El: rent heel hard weg met Sands onder haar arm DOEWIE!

Jetski: Roze? Zwart? Paars? nee... kijkt haar Vlakje rond en kijkt daarna Aragorn aan wat vind jij?

Preesmie: krijgt het voorgevoel dat er aardbeien aankomen die de wereld overwillen nemen

Preesmieverzamelt dr draco en blaise en ed en ork en sands en roze pinguin en potlood en vis en eend en klimt met ze allemaal het vlak uit en begint als een gek te rennen en te vluchten voor de aardbeien

Jetski: grijnst evil

El: herinnerd Preesmie dr aan dat ze Sands al had mee genomen en weg was gerend om hem te gijzelen

Preesmiesmackt El voor dr hoofd met mie om het gemakkelijker te maken en klimt een kast in om daar te bivakkeren met dr accesoires

Jetski besluit dat aardbeien-behang hét helemaal is voor haar vlakje, knipt in haar vingers en staat nu in een aardbeien-vlakje

Preesmiekomt dr kastje nooit meer uit...iedereen: YAY!

El: rent nu dan toch definitief weg met Sands en wordt nooit meer teruggezien

Jetski: leeft nog lang en gelukkig met Aragorn in haar Aardbeiige Vlakje

Faab: Zit in een zwart hoekje Legolas een depressie aan te praten en hem ijs te voeren, en is daar erg gelukkig bij

Slof: wordt heel subtiel overgeslagen en genegeerd bij deze happy ending...schijnt naar duitsland gevlucht te zijn en daar haar geluk gevonden te hebben in de bergen

**Does..review! En, speciaal voor jetjaah: ZIJ ZET ALLES IN WORD! YAY FOR HER! En we writen met zn allen en meestal haal ik nadattet is gepost de spelfouten dr nog uit. DAHDAH!**

**ReBelle**


End file.
